


Unhindged

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Pirate AU [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arson, But it's a joke, Ernesto comits arson because he has anxeity, Fire, Gen, Just dumb, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Stockholm Syndrome, the boxbots are idiots and I love them, they are good kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Neil's getting used to his life on the Boxmore, but one thing he's still a bit concerned about is Snake.Who is that man? Where did he come from? How did he get on the ship?Does he ACTUALLY bite?
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Pirate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022874
Kudos: 5





	Unhindged

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this like, 9 months ago and never posted it, so please enjoy y'all
> 
> Also Venomous is Snake, they just don't know that

Ernesto pulled at the ropes on the crates on the hold, still tight and secure. He marked off a line on his parchment.

He looked up as a door opened and closed.

“Aren't you on rigging?” Ernesto asked.

“I got it done,” Neil said, he leaned on the door for a second before walking forewords.

“All of it?” Ernesto questioned. Neil nodded, he walked to Ernesto and pressed a kiss into his bandanna.

“It's pretty easy when you can fly.” Neil chuckled.

“Yeah, but my siblings were helping you.” Ernesto pointed out. 

Neil shrugged. “They aren't completely useless.” 

“Shocking.” Ernesto laughed, he leaned down and buried his face in Neil's shoulder. “I have my daily checks just about done down here. We could take some time to ourselves before dinner.” 

“I'd like that,” Neil muttered as he wrapped his arms around Ernesto.

Suddenly another door opened, and the two jumped. Out of the door peaked a purple man.

“Oh, sorry, I was just-”

“You can pass through, sir,” Ernesto said quickly. The man nodded and shot through the storage room to another door and disappeared again.

“That's your other dad, right?” Neil asked.

“Yeah, father calls him Snake.”

“That's his name?”

Ernesto shrugged.

“That's... do you know his name?” 

“No.”

“Ernesto he's your father.”

“It's a long story. He won't tell us.”

Neil stared at Ernesto, dumbfounded. “Ernesto, dear, he's your father, do you know anything about him?”

“He turned purple recently,” Ernesto said. “And father loves him very much.” 

“What do you mean he turned purple recently!?”

“Long story involving a witch and a rat.” 

Neil took a step backwards and just looked at Ernesto.

“Is everything a long story for later!?” 

“Well, I'll get around to it sooner or later,” Ernesto muttered.

“You better,” Neil said firmly. “Now, why don't I help you with your checks.” 

“Sure.”

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


Neil walked through the underbelly of the Boxmore, he easily carried an empty barrel ready to be stored until the next stop in port.

“You!” 

Neil turned around and got grabbed by the coat.

“What are you doing here!” 

Neil looked down at the man.

“I, uh, I have a barrel to put in storage-”

“You shouldn't be here, why did you come onto this ship!”

Neil gulped.

“Well, uh, Mr Snake is it, I uh, I came on the ship because, I uh, love Ernesto and I'm um, I'm-”

“Nobody ever comes to this ship by choice! You should have run! You had a choice!” Snake yelled.

Neil stared at the man. “I-” 

“Get far away! Go!” The man shook Neil a few times, then let go, running off.

Neil picked his barrel back up. He watched the man enter a room.

Neil walked down to the storage room. He opened the door and looked at Ernesto, counting crates of something.

“Okay, who the fuck is Snake.” 

Ernesto looked up briefly. “My other dad.” 

Neil put down the barrel. “You other dad is either really protective or doesn't want to be here.” 

“Probably both,” Ernesto muttered.

“I think I'm leaning towards he doesn't want to be here! I just had a 'chat' with him.” Neil called.

Ernesto put down his paper. “Did he bite you!?”

“No, why are you so worried he'll bite me!” 

Ernesto thought a second. “I think It's because he used to bite dad when he first came on the ship.”

“Why did he bite the captain!?”

“Long story,” Ernesto said quickly.

“You are telling me the whole ass story right now!” Neil sat down on top of the barrel he brought in. “Start yapping.” 

“Well it all started-”

  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


On a clear sunny day.

Boxman walked down a street, His children in tow.

He stopped and put down Jethro. He turned and looked at his brood. “Alright, you all have your allowance, and you know not to sell off your parts to buy things, now get out of my sight for a few hours.” Boxman hissed.

The kids starting to get gitty and talk amongst themselves.

“I have something's to attend to, do not bother-” Boxman turned around and instantly walked into a man.

He looked up at the man. “What- what- wh-” Boxman coughed. “I-I'm sorry sir.” 

“Nah, that's fine.” The man looked down at Boxman. “Oh-”

“I uh, I'm uh.” Boxman took a step back, starting to go red.

The man laughed awkwardly, going a bit red. “Sorry.” He then sprinted away in the opposite direction.

Boxman coughed. “I'll be back at the ship at sundown, you all better be as well.” And with that Boxman scuttled away.

“Who was that!” Darrell peeped.

“He looked fancy.” Raymond echoed.

“He looked like a navy boy,” Shannon said.

“I think that's the uniform for-” Ernesto started.

“No one cares, did you see how father looked at him!” Raymond cheered.

“He even went red too!” Shannon added.

“I am Jethro!” 

“Jethro's right, Father deserves a gift!” Darrell called.

“Mikayla!” 

“He would be perfect!” Raymond called.

“Maybe we should reconsider this-”

“Shut it, Ernesto!” Shannon hissed.

“Father's gonna love this!” Darrell called.

The kids all huddled together to make a plan, Ernesto sighed and joined as well.

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


The kids sat at the far end of a tavern around a table.

“It took all day to find him, maybe this isn't worth it, maybe we should go home, Father will be mad it's after sundown.” Ernesto blurted.

“Oh hush, Father will love this so much he'll forget to skin us,” Raymond said quickly.

“But we don't have skin,” Darrell said. Shannon smacked him over the head. “Hey!” 

“It's an expression, dummy.” Shannon barked.

“I am Jethro!” 

“Shit, he is leaving, come on guys, plan into action!” Raymond called. He stood. “Get him!” He yelled.

The siblings all piled out from around the table and jumped on the man from earlier.

He started to squirm and yell as he started being tied up. Onlookers around the tavern looked on, starting to get into position to fight.

“Raymond you said this would be subtle!” Ernesto yelled, looking around. He stood. “Alright, everybody out!” He yelled.

People ignored him and started to encroach on the group tying up the man.

“I said out.” Ernesto pulled out his pistol and fired into the ceiling. People started to clear out quickly.

“Ernesto you're making a scene!” Shannon called.

“I'm making a scene!” Ernesto snapped, “Whatever, now we have to cover our tracks. Start grabbing liquor bottles.” Ernesto said quickly as they finished tying up the man.

“Why do we need liquor bottles?” Darrell asked. Ernesto grabbed one from the bar and smashed it on the floor.

“Fire is the best cover,” Ernesto yelled, he grabbed another and smashed it on the floor.

The kids all cheered and started smashing bottles on the floor.

“Alright, you all get out the back and get back to the ship,” Ernesto called, he pulled a box of matches off the bar and started to strike one. “Go!” The kids all started running for the back of the tavern, the man in their arms.

Ernesto dropped a match, which quickly ate up the alcohol on the floor and started to burn into the floor and tables.

Ernesto ran after his siblings and yelling started at the front of the tavern.

Soon, the group of siblings were in the harbour, carrying the man between them and frantically yelling.

They reached the Boxmore and climbed the ramp. At the top of the ramp was an angry Boxman.

“What in Cob’s name is happening here,” Boxman yelled.

“We got you a gift!” Raymond, Shannon, and Darrell yelled.

Boxman looked at the man in their arms, he went white.

“What are you doing!” Boxman yelled as they put him down. “Next you'll tell me you caused that fire in town!” Boxman said, pointing at the orange glow from in the town next to the harbour.

“About that,” Ernesto said quickly.

Boxman buried his face in his hands for a second.

“RAISE THE RAMP WE ARE LEAVING!” Boxman screamed.

The kids all started to scramble to get the ship ready to leave as fast as possible.

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


Boxman looked at the man still on the deck of his ship.

“So, who is it?” Boxman asked the kids all looked at each other.

“We didn't figure that out,” Raymond said. Boxman sighed.

“It's too late for this. When it's the morning we are going back to town to return him.” Boxman sighed.

“Well, they probably think he died in that fire,” Ernesto said. “I mean, that's why we set the fire.” 

“The fire was your idea, Ernesto,” Darrell called.

“What were we supposed to do? Let them think we stole a man!” Ernesto snapped back.

“Well, we did, what's so bad about that?” Shannon asked.

“Well, they would come after us and try to get him back!” Boxman yelled, “And now we caused a death, which will put a new bounty on us for sure! Remember why we can't go back to that nice port we found up the coast! Because your kids decided to try and steal some aristocrat's dog!” 

“Well, now we have Mikayla so we don't need a dog, but you like him. Isn't he a nice gift!” Raymond peeped.

“I don't need you children stealing me men! Where did you get the idea that that's okay!” Boxman screamed.

“We are, like, criminals, dad,” Shannon said. 

Boxman sighed, he knelt next to the man and untied his gag. 

“So, who are you, huh?” Boxman asked.

The man lashed out and bit Boxman's hand. Boxman jumped away, hissing in pain.

“I'm not telling you a damn thing!” The man screamed.

Boxman shook his hand. “Well, we can't return you if we don't know about you.” Boxman snapped.

“You'll never get another word out of me!” The man said, he went quiet but fought at the ropes he was bound in.

Boxman sighed. “Well, I guess put him in the spare room, he's bound to speak eventually, then we'll return him.” Boxman sighed.

He watched as Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond picked the man up and carried him away. Boxman looked at his remaining children.

“You three should have known better.” 

“I tried to stop them,” Ernesto said.

“You burnt down a tavern!” Boxman screeched.

“I was just trying to keep us from getting arrested!” Ernesto called back.

Boxman rubbed his face. “When your siblings get back tell them they are grounded to the end of time, all of you are.” Boxman started walking away. “And all of you go to sleep.” 

“Yes sir.”

“I am Jethro.”

“Mikayla.” 

Boxman left the deck.

Soon enough Raymond, Darrell, and Shannon came back.

“Father said we're all grounded forever and to go to bed.” Ernesto huffed.

“That's no fair, we got him a gift!” Raymond called.

“Yeah!” Darrell and Shannon agreed.

“Do you want to go and tell him that?” Ernesto asked.

Raymond, Shannon, and Darrell all sulked away to bed. Ernesto picked up Jethro and started following them.

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


“You fucking kidnapped a man your father blushed at once and he's been trapped on this ship since then? How long has it been, 6 months, a year!?”

“6-11 years.” 

Neil choked.

“Ernesto!” Neil stood from the barrel, “You kidnapped a man for no reason and have been holding him for 6-11 years!” 

“Well, we'd take him back if he gave us any details about himself.” Ernesto huffed, he crossed his arms.

“Then why do you call him Snake and pretend he's your other dad!” Neil yelled.

“Because he's been here for 6-11 years, and we really do take care of him and Fink! He's family!” Ernesto shot. Neil rubbed his face.

“Ernesto, that's insane.” Neil sighed. “Why were you ever ungrounded?”

“Because father got sick of keeping us on the boat 24/7 and giving us large amounts of chores two years in,” Ernesto said honestly.

“What are you guys ever going to do if you have to return him for real!” Neil called.

“Well, we can't since he turned purple and lost half his muscle mass to a rat.” 

“Excuse me.” 

“Long sto-”

“Tell me right now!” 

“We don't know what happened, all we know is he made an agreement with a witch for his freedom and he turned purple! And got Fink turned into a person!” Ernesto explained.

Neil rubbed his face again. “I'm going to go crazy.” 

“Hey, we already have the crazy person count at two, we don't need anymore.” Ernesto huffed.

“It should be at zero!” Neil snapped.

“Look I'm not happy I have to ration our supplies for two entire extra people, and I'm not happy we burned down a tavern in a nice port we liked to go to, but we have to just live with this now. And Snake has been getting out more lately, I think he's getting used to the ship. And he's even stopped biting dad. They might actually be getting along how we wanted them to!”

“Oh that's great, he's starting to get Stockholm syndrome,” Neil said, he held the side of his head.

“I mean, I had it,” Ernesto said, he picked up his parchment and started to go back to his work.

“That was different!” Neil called.

“Was it?” Ernesto mumbled.

“Yes!” Neil stood and left the room, slamming the door. He took a few steps and stopped. “Oh no, it wasn't.”


End file.
